Hyperdimension
Not to be confused with Hyperdimension Neptunia. The 'Hyperdimension '(Superdimension in Japanese) is a dimension of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It is the main dimension where a majority of the cast in Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. It also makes a brief appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory before Neptune is sucked into the Ultradimension. There are two versions of this dimension. The first one appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia, while the second one appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Hyperdimension Neptunia In the original Hyperdimension Neptunia, the Hyperdimension consisted of two worlds: Celestia and Gamindustri. Originally, Gamindustri was ruled by only one goddess, Arfoire. However, Arfoire lost control of herself and nearly destroyed the world. Due to the efforts of the four legendary heroes from Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, the world was saved. Arfoire promised to never abuse her powers ever again and separated a part of her power from herself. This was the birth of Histoire, the tome responsible for recording every event in history and essentially the world itself. After this event, Arfoire had no longer wished to rule the world by herself and decided created four new CPUs: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. These four goddesses contained only a quarter of the power of a true goddess. Each of them were responsible for one of the four nations in Gamindustri. In this Hyperdimension's Gamindustri, each nation was it's own landmass and movement between the nations was done via Terraportation. In order for Terraportation to be done, two landmass would need to be in incoming range of each other to pass through to the other side. The Guild was known as a group of so-called Heretics. Not all of them serve directly under the Basilicom, but they each worship a different goddess than the one on their native land. It's creation was due to the purge against on Leanbox which lead most to flee to Lowee. Due to this, Lowee created a city for The Guild called "Guild City." Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Gamindustri is now one large continent rather than separate landmasses with the exception of Leanbox, which is a landmass south and separated from the main landmass by a body of water. Gamindustri's nations, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox are still ruled by its respective CPUs, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. However, the goddesses now have younger siblings known as CPU Candidates. Nepgear, the younger sister of Neptune, Uni, the younger sister of Noire, and Rom and Ram, the younger twin sisters of Blanc, stand as CPU Candidates of their respective nations. The only one without a younger sibling is Vert, meaning that Leanbox doesn't have its own CPUs. Each nation has its own Oracle, acting as the head advisor for the nation's CPU. With the exception of Histoire, who now serves as the Oracle of Planeptune, Jinguji Kei, the Oracle of Lastation, Mina Nishizawa, the Oracle of Lowee, and Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox, make their first in this dimension and Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Celestia appears to be non-existent and the CPUs live in their land's Basilicom. Both CPUs and CPU candidates in this world influence Gamindustri's shares in this world by the bettering of their own nations or preforming quests given out from The Guild. The Guild serves as the quest giver in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, but its origins and history is left unknown or is the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia's Guild. The Arfoire in this dimension is no longer the same Arfoire from the original game. she is instead known as the Deity of Sin whose prime objective is to simply destroy the world and its goddesses. A group known as The Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime worships her and attempt to spread her influence around the world in an attempt to steal shares from the CPUs. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory The Hyperdimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory retains the same origins and history from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. It makes a brief appearance before Neptune is sucked into the Ultradimension, and its set story timeline is years after the events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The year is revealed to be 2012 during the timeline. The time span between the Hyperdimension and Ultradimension is different. A year in the Ultradimension is equivalent to one day in the Hyperdimension. Category:Dimensions